


The Torres

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You either stay and be a Gerrard or leave and be Torres,"</p>
<p>The little story where Lucas opens up to Jordan about the transfer window rumour mill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no choice but to pen this out, my heart was aching to do it. I'm still sat here hoping he won't leave.

To every other player on the team, Jordan is the same player and captain they’ve always played with. But to Lucas, he’s been the distant, not as lively, close friend who’s been subtly avoiding him at all possible times. He didn’t mention it and even helped out by not being by his side as often as he usually is. It would break his heart that they’re not spending as much time as they used to but he knows that Jordan has a new friend in Adam now. He wasn’t jealous or anything, why would he be? He’s happy that Jordan had other friends to be close with, hell; he thought that he himself needed other people to hang out with.

They’re at the hotel swimming pool, having some time off and relaxing before their late training session. Some of them were lazing by the pool, some were in the pool itself, mucking about, doing laps but one Lucas Leiva was sat by himself on the furthest wall in the area, overlooking the nearby beach.

“Is Lucas alright, d’ya think?” Jordan heard Adam ask James as he walked past them.

“I don’t know lad, he’s been quiet as of late,” James answered and Jordan had to let out a slightly frustrated sigh. He padded around the pool carefully, water splashes hit his feet as the boys motioned for him to jump in but he waved them off with a fake signature smile. He walked up to where Lucas was sitting and sat down next to him, not saying a word. He alternated his line of view from the hands in his lap to the beach below. The tension between the captain and his number 21 obvious to anyone that walked by.

“You alright?” Jordan finally got out and he cursed at himself for the quiet tone of voice that came from him.

“Si, I’m fine,” Lucas lied with a small smile but Jordan knew otherwise. He stayed silent for a few moment, his mind wondered how to go about the conversation.

“You know you can come to me for anything right? I’m not just your captain…” Jordan pressed on in hopes that it would help Lucas open up.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lucas blurted out; his heart skipped a beat when he heard the words. He didn’t mean for them to come out the way they did but he wouldn’t have said anything otherwise. Jordan looked down in shame. Yes, he had been avoiding Lucas because he wasn’t sure where his mind was at. He hoped that no one especially Lucas would notice but he hoped wrong.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could mumble out, he wanted to say so much but he couldn’t find the breath and words to say them.

“I just…why? Did-did I do something wrong?” Lucas’ sorrowful voice broke his heart in a million pieces. 

“Oh no! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Jordan looked up and fought back. The kid did nothing wrong and yet with his own actions; here he was counter thinking that.

“Then why Jordan…?” Lucas’ breath caught in his throat and he feared he would break down right then.

Here’s the truth: Jordan was scared. He was scared of losing his other true friend to another club. He was scared that even though he didn’t publicly say it, Lucas was going to leave them for another team, another country. He didn’t want any of that, at all. But he’s also scared of saying the words out loud. They had talked earlier on in pre-season but it had been casual talk and it wasn’t as serious as he thought it would have been.

He looked away from Lucas, tears threatened to fall and he couldn’t let that happen.

“You’re going to do a Torres on me aren’t you?” his voice is so quiet, he thought Lucas hadn’t heard him.

“Sorry, do a what?” Lucas sounded confused and rightly so. Jordan had made the term up.

“I know you didn’t really say you’d never play for another club ever but with all the rumours going around and transfer window still open, I don’t know what to think anymore Lucas!” he whispered harshly, too harshly because he noticed how Lucas flinched slightly at his raised voice. A silent tear slid down Lucas’ face.

“I can’t think straight anymore…” Lucas whispered, his hand gripped the wall so tight his knuckles turned a pale shade of white.

“My heart is telling me to stay but my mind is telling me that I could be of use elsewhere. What do I listen to capitan?” his heart kept beating a mile a minute and he heard the rush of blood in his ears. This time Jordan’s breath gets caught in his throat and he was at loss of words to say. Even as a captain, he didn’t have any words that could help.

Jordan didn’t answer for what felt like an eternity and Lucas couldn’t take the silence anymore. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he got up and walked away, back up to his room.  Jordan himself couldn’t bear to watch the boy as he walked off so he trained his eyes to the ocean below and ignored the calls made to Lucas of which he assumed the boy ignored too.

They both didn’t talk to each other in training that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the afternoon and night not talking, Jordan meets with Lucas to do just that.

The next day, Jordan made his way to Lucas’ room after a restless night’s sleep. He couldn’t get the conversation out of his mind and every time he played it over and over he came up with more questions than answers. He knocked nervously on the door and thought for a moment that Lucas wasn’t going to open it, which he would’ve understood. The door, however, opened a few seconds later and on the other side Lucas just stood staring at him. He managed a small smile and the boy let him in without a word.

Silently, he made his way in and sat in the lone chair provided. Again, he didn’t know how to start the conversation so he sat staring at his hands while Lucas sat opposite him on the bed. They didn’t say a word to each other for what seemed like forever and both their heartbeats were erratic.

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Jordan broke the silence and he felt like the walls were closing in on him.

“I had to get my head straight first, no?” Lucas came out with a feeble answer. Jordan moved to sit next to Lucas on the bed and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“We can work this out together. You, me, Kloppo...” he whispered not noticing the tear that slid down Lucas’ face.

“But the team don’t need me anymore... We have George now and Ojo, Grujic and Divo and you have Adam now no?” if possible, Lucas seemed even smaller as he said those words. Jordan was taken aback for a moment; could this really be about Adam and his friendship?

“Those boys have a lot of catching up to do to be compared to Lucas Leiva. Just because they arrived doesn’t mean we still don’t have a place for you! We’ll always have a place for you...” Jordan started and Lucas wiped at his tear tracks.

“Plus...Ads is great, he really is! But he’s not you and I don’t know what I would do without you on the team...” Lucas looked up in slight surprise at what Jordan said. A few months after Adam came in, he thought that he was slowly being taken away from his own captain but he knew better than to think of it that way. And now to hear him say those words, it meant a lot to Lucas.

“Thank you, that means a lot,” he mumbled and a small smile crept up on Jordan’s face.

“I know this is a hard situation for you to be in, but you don’t have to go through it alone. You never walk alone remember?” Jordan joked at the end and Lucas let out a chuckle, a wave of relief washed over him.

“We’ll talk it all out and go step by step, no rushing, no force decisions. Hopefully by the end of it you’ll find an answer, but remember that you’re still a part of this team and you do an awful lot for it. We need you around...” _I need you._ He thought but right now is not the time to be selfish. They sat silent for a few more moments, until Lucas let out a little ‘ok’. It may not have sounded as confident as Jordan wanted but if he could get Lucas to see that he did belong in the team then it was a step forward and that’s all Jordan could ask for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is spiraling out of control...!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
